LOVE WILL SEE US THROUGH
by MoreThenMyself
Summary: He stared at her, releasing the hold he didn't know he had on her arms, Miss Granger, you can not bleed memmories out, he said in a low whisper, as he reached down and took her book, finding it wasn't really a book, but just charmed to appear like one, he
1. CHAPTER ONE

**THE DORM ROOM**

Hermione pushed Ron away, as he hovered over her shoulder, as she tried to read, "Stop breathing down my neck."

"What's the matter with you, Mione?" Ron looked at the woman comfused, "I thought you liked me."

"As a brother, nothing more," She looked at him, to show she was serious. Sure she had, had a crush on him in her second, and third year, until after Viktor Krum, when she realized Ron wasn't the only boy in the school, she could date.She realized it had been his family, that she actually loved, and Ron, because he was part of the family. They all showed one another respect, when her family lived two life's. One life they were the happy, all about there family, kind of family, tender words, small gesturs, such as a kiss on the forehead, the cheek, and little hugs. That was the life that there patients had always seen, the 'Happily ever after life'. The second life was far more surreal, drinking every night, argueing, beating, and the most recent, rape, the night her father raped her, the first time. She still woke up in cold sweats, because of that. Her mother hadn't done anything, holding a bottle of beer in one hand, sitting in the arm chair, as her husband took there daughters innocents, corruction giving that 'Witch' what she deserved. At least that is what her father had told his wife, after Hermione had passed out after being forced upon. They didn't see there daughter like a daughter anymore, she was a witch, not one of them. He did that whenever she came hom for the summer, and that was the last time he would touch her, because when she graduated, she would be an adult in the Magic World, not needing to return to the muggle word .

Then there was Proffesor Snape, a.k.a: Severus.

**FLASHBACK**

He had found her crying under the steps, a couple weeks after she returned for her final year, trying to read the book in her lap, but the tears kept fogging her site. She didn't know about the other persons pressence, as she focused on the tear streaked pages of the book. He had never seen her cry, come to think about it, she hadn't been hanging around the Dunderhead friends, 'thought they were a set,' he mused. What he saw next, was what called him to her, she reached between the pages, pulling a flat metal object, then set the book back down and ran the object across her arm, where she had many other cuts, some new, some faded. This was what caused him to kneel in front of one of the smartest students, he ever taught.

She looked at him, shocked at his sudden pressence, she automatically pulled her sweater sleeve down, covering her recent act, "Proffesor?"

"What is the meaning of this?" He reached for her arm, and pulled up her sleeve, taking another look, "Why would you do this to yourself?"

She pulled her arm back, and stood up glaring at the man, "What, kind of wished I just finished myself, one less dunderhead to teach?" she reached down for her book, only to have it fall from her hand, by the sudden push against the wall fo the staircase, she looked at her Proffesor, frightened, pained, her mind tossed the images of her last time she had been in a similar situation with her father, those times she had hoped to bleed out of her memmory, she glared at him again, "You plan to take me, like they took me!"

_**'They?'**_ He stared at her, releasing the hold he didn't know he had on her arms, "Miss Granger, you can not bleed memmories out," he said in a low whisper, as he reached down and took her book, finding it wasn't really a book, but just charmed to appear like one, he looked at her, as tears ran down her cheeks, "I will be taking this with me."

She looked at him for a moment, as she rubbed where his hands had been gripping her arms before, "Proffesor, you are a marvelous actor," she mockingly clapped her hands, "Bravo," she took a step closer to him, "I see the way you watch me in your classroom, the Quidditch Games, and the Great Hall, I have seen that look plenty before."

He pulled a strand of her long curls, and tucked it behind her ear, causing her to tense at his touch, he looked at her, "Miss Granger, Hermione, I am not one to lie, so trust my words, I will only take you, when, and if you are ready," he took a step back, "I have watched you, your magic ability, your knowledge of potions, your mind is far more mature then what your age is. I known some of the brightest Potion Masters, beside myself, that you are close to measuring up to, if you haven't already."

Hermione looked at the man in front of her, "How could my own father do that to me, and my mother just sit a watch?" She fell back to the floor and cried into her lap. _**'Where the hell did that come from?' **_She asked herself.

He once again knelt down in front of her, "Hermione, they are Muggles, they do not understand people like us."

"I am really stupid, I mean, I could had used my magic on my father, but-"

'You knew if you used it outside of school, you would not had been allowed to return to school, or the Magic World," he took her arm gently, and pulled her sleeve up once again, mumbled a spell, and watched as most her scars dissapeared, he looked at the two that hadn't, "Did you use magic to cut yourself?"

She shook her head, "No, Viktor did this," she had no idea why she just admited these things to him.

He ran his finger along the scars, "Whe-"

"After he had to swim to save me, you know that one contest, of the Tri-Wizard Triamphalan, later that night after he saved me, we started making out, he tried to go farther with me, I said no, he didn't listen, I kicked him between the legs, and then he said something, next thing I know is my arm was stinging, then next morning I woke up naked, and with these scars," She covered her mouth, hoping not to share anything else with her Proffesor.

"That bloody prick, taking advantage of someone when they are unconscius," He looked at her, "Hermione, I know what it is like, to feel helpless, and trapped, I felt that way most of my life, I am not lieing when I say, I know what your going through," he stood to his feet, his trademark scowl returning, "I am looking for an apprentice, and you are the one to recieve the highest marks in my class, so I thought maybe you would want to take me up on my offer," he reached his hand out, to help her to her own feet.

"I would like that," She said smiling as she got back to her feet.

"Very well, I will see you at seven tomorrow evening," He released her hand, and walked towards his office.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

**THREE MONTHS LATER**

They had both felt the connection, and the energy they felt whenever, they were together was getting harder, and harder for either oneo of them to ignore. He wanted her, just as much as she wanted him. Maybe it wasn't really the act of want, but the feal of needing one another that finally drove them into one anothers arms that night.

"Shit!" Hermione swear, something she had picked up from the Potion Master in the last three months, she put he finger in her mouth, after accidently slicing a small piece off.

Severus looked behind him, at where she was, "Are you alright, Hermione?"

She nodded her head, as she continued to suck the blood from her finger, "Well this batch isn't any good now, since I have my blood on it."

The Potion Master, hurried to look at her hand, he gently pulled it to see what was wrong, "Welcome to the world, of a Potion Master," he teased before mumbling a healing spell.

Her cheeks turned red, "I forgot about that spell," she looked down at the table, then back I him, "I am sorry, I will buy you some more, I know how expensive it could be."

"It's alright, Hermione," He said another spell, causing for it to be clean, "I have papers to grade, you could be dismissed now, anyway."

"Great, I really must had been bad, if you are coming up with an excuse to get rid of me," She went to gather her book, bag, but was stopped, when Severus pulled her to him.

"You have no idea what you do to me, Hermione," He growled into her ear.

She looked at him, into his hungry eyes, "Proffesor?"

"I really do have papers to grade, if you would like to stay, you could," He leaned in, and kissed her forehead.

She closed her eyes, at the gentle gesture, and smiled, "I would like that."

"There is actually a parchment, I thought you might be interested in reading," He lead her over to where his desk was, as she came beside him, he pointed to the parchment he was talking to he about, "Tell me your opinion."

She leaned against his desk, and tried to read, she could feel his warm rich breath against her neck.

He leaned over her small frame, as she was leaning over his desk, he felt his member tighten against his pants, and hoped she couldn't feel the reaction she had on him.

She jumped a little, when she felt him, against her lower back.

He tensed, when he felt her jump, "Maybe you should go, Her-"

She suddenly reached her arms behind her, pulling his face down, so there lips could meet, "I don't want to go," she gasped.

"I don't want you to go either," He slid his arm around her waist, and started deepening the kiss.

"Then we agree, I am staying right here," She let out a soft moan, when he tugged at her ear, with his teeth.

"It is agreed," He slid one hand under the sweater she wear, and another underneath the mini skirt,

She threw her head back into his shoulder, when she felt his hand rubing in between her legs, "Severus?"

"I am not going to hurt you?" He pulled down her knickers, and slid his trousers down to his knees, along with his silk black briefs.

She gripped the desk, as he entered from behind her.

He grasped her hips, pulling her closer to him, letting her to feel all of his manhood.

Her moans, and whimpers were addictive, making him want her even more.

He kissed her neck, as he leaned them both into his chair, and she used the arms of the chair, for suppot nowt.

She reached an arm behind her, pulling his face close enough for them to explore one anothers moutsh with therehungry tongues.

He loved the way she tasted, the way she felt, and everything she did for him.

She let out a big moan inside his mouth, as he filled her with his seed.

He watched as she straigtened her skirt and blouse, as he zipped his trousers.

She smiled at him, as she pulled her book bag over her shoulder, "Proffessor Snape," she gave a polite gester, before leaving his office.

His trademark scrowl returned to his face, showing no emotion, "Miss Granger, good evening."

She started back down the hall, to her dorms, "I love that, Man."

He returned to his papers on his desk, smirking to himself, "I love that, Witch."

**THREE MONTHS LATER**

Severus studied the Gryffendor Table, searching for Hermione, on the way to the head table. He noticed she wasn't with her two best friend, "Whrere is He-Miss Granger, Potter?"

Harry looked nervously at the Potion Master, "Sir," he looked down at his plate, "She passed out during DADA, she's with Madame Pomfrey."

Severus nodded, making his way back to The Head Table, sitting next to Proffesor Tonks, and Proffesor Lupin.

"There sending her home," Tonks whispered to Lupin.

"What?" Lupin looked at he woman surprised.

"She's pregnant, and apparently they do not want a pregnant witch on there hand," Tonks sighed, "She is one of my dearest friends, so smart, such a shame."

"Can't she just get rid of the child?" Lupin asked, not really likeing his own idea.

"Madame Pomfrey, tried giving her a potion to do so, but Hermione-" Tonks jumped, at the sound of the chair next to her crashing to the floor, and Snape running out of the Great Hall.

After running from the Great Hall, to the Hospital Wing, from there to the Head Girl room, to finally find her sitting by the lake, he was simply out of breath, and didn't even notice her at first, as he tried to catch his breath, then he heard her soft voice.

She was sitting out by the lake, taking one last look at the lake, she gently rubbed her stomach, "I should had known better, then to not eat something, if I didn't pass out, then no one would had known about you. We still would had lived here at school, graduate, and have a nice home in the Magic World."

"Hermione," Severus slowly made his way to the woman, "Are you alright?"

She jumped then relaxed when she saw it was Severus, "I thought you were in the great hall?"

He looked at her, then at the hand, which conrinued to rub her stomach, "Hermione?"

She dropped her hand to her side, "They're sending me home," she began to cry into her hands.

"You're not going home," Severus hurried to her side, and pulled her into his arms, "You, and the child are staying here with me."

She violently shook her head, "I can't do that to you, they'll fire you, if they knew what we did," she tried to push herself out of his chest, "You are a very respected Potions Master, and I don't want them to show anything less the respect, because of us having sex."

"We never had sex, Hermione," He cupped her chin in one had, ad his other arm wrapped around her waiste, "Those hours together, they two of us, we always made love. Sex is for those, who don't appreciate, love, respect, and honor one another, so we never had sex."

She wrapped her arms around his neck, as his lips met hers, "They will fire you, when they learned what we did."

OOOOOO

Harry, Ron, and Ginny had finished eating there dinner, and had decided to go look for there friend, "Lupin said the Hermione is pregnant, and they are sending her home."

"I didn't even know she was dating anyone, and why isn't the guy going to be in trouble to?" Ron was still eating the bread, that he took with him, as they headed towards the lake.

"Apparently she doesn't want the guy to get in trouble, so she told Pomfrey that she didn't remember the name," Harry answered as he startedto open the double doors, and head outside.

Ginny stopped them, "What if it's Viktors baby, maybe we should tell-"

"Where have you been Ginny, remember he hurt her, they were only together one time, and she didn't even want to be with him like he forced her to be," Harry almost screamed it out, with a guilty consciouse, he had been the one to find her that night, where they kept all the owls. His face softened, "Sorry ginny, you should just think, before you suggest things."

Ron wrapped his arm around his sister, "He just really hurt her, Gin, and being her best friends, seeing her hurt like that had hurt us," looked at Harry, "Shall we continue?"

"Potter, Weasley's?" Dumbledore came through the double door, where the three had planned to exit, he didn't have the cheerful spark in his eyes, "How are you three?"

"Why are you throwing Hermione out of schoo?" Ron crossed his arm in front of his chest.

"Have you seen her, I discovered the most upsetting news," Dumbledore ignored Ron's question, much to worried about the imformation he had recieved earlier that day.

FLASHBACK

Madame Pomfrey was in Albus's office, when one of the Ministry workers appeared in his fireplace, she didn't notice the third person, "We will arrange for Miss Granger's parents to pick her up, tommorrow morning."

"That won't be neccessary," The Ministry made himself known, he looked at Albus, "I hace some hard news, three of your students, families bodies have been discovered, houses burned down, no one survived."

"Who are the three?" Gasped Madame Pomfrey, already knowing at least one of, whom the guy was talking about.

The Ministry Worker looked down at the parchment in his hand, "Misters Colin, and Dennis Creevey, and Miss Hermione Granger."

Madame Pomfrey gasped, as she looked at Dumbledore, "What are we going to do?"

"Tell the students," Dumbledore gave his thanks to the Ministry Worker, watching him leave, then looked at the other woman, "You go collect the Creevey brothers, and I will find Hermione, we will arrange a home for her here Miss Pomfrey, we can't send her back home, because she has lost her only family."

Madame Pomfrey nodded, "Yes Headmaster," she pressed a handkerchief to her cheek, as she tried to dry her tears.

END OF FLASHBACk

Harry knew it had to be bad, if Albus's eyes didn't sparkle as usual, "We were going to go to the lake, and see if she was there, if you want to join us."

"You three go to you rooms, I want to talk to her alone," Albus pointed up the stairs, as he watched three unhappy Gryffindors walk off.

All three paused, as the double door opened.

"Hermione?" Ginny screached as her friend came into view, with the Potions Master.

"Snape?!" Both Harry, and Ron gasped.

Hermione looked at her friends, "Hello guys, Ginny."

Albus noticed, along with the other three students, Severus's arm wrapped around Hermione's shoulder, "Miss Granger, we need to talk."

Severus raised his hand, "Proffesor, I am the one responsible for Hermione's condition, and I want her to stay with me."

"We will discuss that matter, another time," Albus gently laid a hand on the young girls shoulder, "We-"

"Proffesor, I have the Creevey brothers, shall we go to you office now?" Madame Pomfrey stood behind Albus, with a hand on each of the boys shoulder.

Albus nodded, "Hermione, if you and Proffesor Snape, will please follow me into my office," he noticed Harry, and the other two Weasleys, start to follow, "Miss Granger will fill you in, if she see's fit. Go back to your room, or I will remove house points myself."

Once the Creevey brothers, Herrmione, were seated, with Severus kneeling beside Hermione's seat, and Ponfrey resting her hands still on the Creevey brother shoulder, Albus took his seat at the head of the desk, staring at his students.

"Did I do something wrong?" Collin was the first to ask.

Albus gave the boy a gentle look, "No. The Department Of Minstry, has brought to my attention, that your parents house has beem burned down, and you parents were inside it, they didn't survive."

Dennis had started crying before the headmaster even finished his sentence, followed by Collin.

Hermione quickly pulled out of her chair, and went to wrap her arms around the two younger boys, "It's alright, you still have each other, right?"

Collin forced a smiled, "I know," he burried his head in the older students shoulder.

"Miss Granger, dear, you're parents died in a fire as well," Madame Promfrey patted the young girls shoulder.

Hermione looked at the woman, unphased, "Sorry if I have no sympathy for myself, I knew I was included in in on the 'your parents' bit, when the Headmaster broke the news to us," she went back to comforting the younger students, she looked at the Headmaster, "Sir, if there isn't anything else to say, I would very much so like to take the boys back to there dorms."

Albus nodded, "Yes my dear, that will be nice of you, but I will need to talk to you when you are finished with them," he stood and went around to where his students were, "If you boys, or you Miss Granger ever need to talk, then feel free to come to my office."

Severus stared at the Headmaster, "I am going to walk them to there dorm, then I will return with Hermione," he lead the two boys, and the Hermione out of the office.

Madame Pomfrey looked at Albus, as the girl left, "Why wouldn't she cry?"

"I for once, do not know," Albus went, and stood by his window.

"I am needed back at the Hospital Wing, I will see you in the morning," Madame Pomfrey apperated out of the office.


	2. CHAPTER TWO

**A/N: I DECIDED TO MAKE THIS TORY FOCUS ON MORE THEN JUST ONE COUPLE, OR ONE STORY LINE JUST TO SEE IF I KNOW HOW. SO PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK.**

OOOOOOO

After she saw the boys back to there dorm, she walked back with Severus, towards the Headmasters office. She didn't know what to say, or how to act, she felt more sympathyu for the boys parents death, then her own parents death, and she didn't even know the Creevey's parents.

Severus wrapped his arm around the young womans waist, "I am sorry about what happened, Hermione."

"I am not," Hermione looked up into her lover's eyes, "Severus, I positively have no where to go, if I have to leave this World," she started crying, as they walked down the steps leading from the Gryffindor's Quarters.

Severus stopped, and pulled her down next to him, as he sat on the steps, "You have me, Hermione."

She smiled at him, "Thank you," she leaned in, and kissed him.

They bother jumped, when they heard a 'pop'.

Albus stood, staring down at the couple on the staircase, "What, couldn't even manage to find a broom closet, like the other students?"

Severus look in the older mans eyes, and knew he was teasing, he grinned, "Well you see, we were, but she just couldn't wait for me, Albus."

Hermione's cheeks turned to a rosey color, she shook her head, "It's not like the headmast, honestly."

Albus smiled at the young girl, "Hermione, I have arranged for a house elf to bring your stuff, over to Menerva's quarters," he looked at Severus, "Unless you have any other ideas?"

"She's staying with me, the baby she carries is mine," Severus jumped, when he felt her hand take his, then relaxed.

"Alright, I will see it that her things get delivered to your quarters, and an extra room get added," Albus smiled at the couple, "For the future," he pointed towards the witch's stomach. He apperated back to his own quarters.

OOOOOO

Hermione laid on Severus's couch, with a blanket covering her, and cried into the sleeves of the robe she had on, he head resting on his lap, "I must be a bad daughter, if I can't even properly mourn my own parents."

He stroked her hair, "Everyone has there own way of mourning," he pulled his shir off, over his head, and shifted so he was laying behind his lover, holding her in his arms, "That was really nice of you, comforting the Creevey brothers."

"Severus, are you mad that I didn't use a contreceptive spell?" She pulled the covers up over her shoulders.

"We know that we belong together, you know we belong together, and that wasn't going to change," He leaned in, and kissed the back of her neck, "I wished to have a family with the woman I love, and-"

"You got stuck with getting me pregnant," She cried into the blanket, "All I needed was to graduate, and we would never have had to see eachother again, we would had just been an amaz-"

"You honestly think I do not love you?" He pulled her shoulder, so she was facing him, "If I did not love you, I would not let myself bed you. I may have dont some horrible stuff, but I never beded a woman, I didn't care about." He pressed his lips roughly against hers.

She wrapped her arms around his neck, and kissed him back, "I love you too," smiled withe tear rolling down her face.

He laid back beside her, and pulle her back against his chest, "I will always love you."

After an hour of laying in eachothers arms on the couch, Hermione jumped when she heard Severus laugh.

He pulled her up with him, as he sat on the edge of the couch, "I have my own bed, which is more comfortable then this couch," he got back to his feet, and smiled, "Shall we go to bed."

OOOOOOO

"Where us Hermione?" Ron asked, when he came back down to the common room for the third time, in the last house.

Ginny, who was sitting down with Harry, and the Creevey brother, looked up at her brother annoyed, "Merlin, either keep your ass upstairs, or stay down stairs and stop asking the same question."

"She had to move out of the Gryffindor tower, into Proffesor Snapes quarters probably, since she's pregnant with his child," Harry said from the chair he occupied at the moment.

"Greasy Git, he probably put a spell on her," Ron plopped himself on the chair, next to Harry, "I mean, how else would some one as beautiful as Hermione, ever end up in the arms of the Dungeon Bat?"

"I don't know, ever since he stopped spying after we won the last battle against Voldemort, his appearance aren't so bad. His looks were suppose to be repulsive as a death eater, but now that the spell is off, he is definiately handsome."

"Ewww!" The Creevey brothers, said in unison.

"I wouldn't know, I don't check out other guys," Harry said with a disgusted look.

"He's still a jerk in Potions," Ron mumbled.

"That is so we will be to afraid of him, and try harder at out work, and be safe," Ginny rolled her eyes, "I mean, don't you think if he was all happy, go lucky, Neville would had still been in one piece, or even alive?"

"Such confedence for the man you claim to adore," Neville entered the commorn room, sitting beside the Ginny, arm the arm rest of the couch.

"It's true," She gave her boyfriend, the sweetest smile to haad.

Ron laughed, "Glas I don't have a girlfriend, with that much confedence in me."

"Luna has the same confedence in me as well, when it comes to certain things," Harry stared into the fireplace.

"Now I am really glad I don't have a girlfriend," Ron joked.

"Good night!" The Creevey brothers excused themselves, and headed to the dorms.

Ginny stood to her own feet, "Good night," she wrapped her arms around Neville's neck, and kissed him, before hurrying to her own dorm.

"I wish you, and my sister wouldn't do that in front of me," Ron groaned.

"We'll make sure to stand behind you next time, mate," Neville joked, as he stood and went to bed.

Harry laughed, as he looked at Ron, "Shall we go to bed, Ron?"

"Don't you think Luna will get mad?" Ron tried to joke.

Harry gave his friend a disgusted look, as he got to his feet, "Don't ever talk like that to me again, mate, to disturbing," He walked pass the red head.

Ron hurried to follow his friend, "I didn't mean it seriously, Harry!"

OOOOOO

"Mother, I still don't understand why I can't return to Salems School of Witchcraft, and Wizardry." The teenager sat acroos her mother.

"Because Audrey, you got thrown out, for mis-use of spells," Her mother stared at her daughter, "I was with your father, one of the many few chances I get to visit him," Menerva stared at the young girl, who resembled the man she had loved, and who had been in a coma for the last six years.

Audrey looked down at her hands, "How is father doing?"

"He is still alive," The mother went, and sat next to her daughter, pulling the young girl in his arms, "I am sure he would like to hear your voice."

"I miss him so much," The young girl started crying into her mothers shoulder.

"He misses you too, my child," The mother ran her fingers through her daughters long blonde hair.

The young girl smiled, "It will be nice being with you again mother," she laid down on her mother lap, "Night mom."

"Night dear," The older woman ran her soothing fingers through the young girls hair, she look at her own reflection in the window, _**'Minerva, you have your baby girl back home.'**_


	3. CHAPTER THREE

Ginny sat with her bare feet resting on her boyfriends lap, as they sat by the lake, "So what will happen after you all graduate?"

Harry had his arm draped over Luna's shoulder, he looked at the red head, "Well I was asked to be an Apprentice in DADA, for Remus."

Luna smiled, "Really, so I will beable to see you all the time?"

Nevilled grinned as he looked at Ginny, "I am going to be an apprentice also, in Care Of Magical Creatures, I asked Hagrif if he would take me under his wing."

Ginny pracitcally knocked the boy over, as she jumped into his lap, "Really?" She kissed him, "I am so happy, I'll have Hermione, You, and Harry coming back next year!"

"Miss Weasley, Miss Lovegood, Mister Potter, and Mister Longbottom?" Proffesor McGonagall stood over the young Gryffindors, looking at Ginny, who now was blushing at being caught kissing her boyfriend in front of a teacher, "I was hoping to ontroduce you to my daughter, she will be in Gryffiindor House, with you."

"You have a daughter?" Harry asked, a bit surprised.

"I have both, a daughter, and a son Mister Potter," The older woman step aside, to let her daughter to make herself noticed, she smiled at the younger girl, "Audrey, these are some of your dorm mates, and there friend."

Luna smiled at the other girl, "I'm Luna Lovegood, I'm from Ravenclaw."

"I'm Harry Po-" Harry was cut off mid-sentence.

'Everyone knows who you are, Harry Potter," Audrey smiled at the-boy-who-lived, sending him a flirtatious wink.

"Harry, and I have been dating for a year now," Luna said, when she noticed the other girl staring a little to much at her boyfriend, she smiled when her boyfriend wrapped his arm around her waist.

Ginny got to her feet, as Nevilledstood behind her, "I'm Ginny Weasley," she wrapped an arm around her boyfriends waist, and smiled, "This is my boyfriend, Neville Longbottom."

Audrey smiled at the two, "Yes, yes, I heard all about you guys, but as I recalled there were two others, who mother talked about often as well, Hermione, and Ron, right?"

"Hermione was moved to Proffesor Snapes quarters, and Ron is probably asleep in his bed," Harry answered.

"What is Miss Granger doing in Proffesor Snapes quarters?" Proffesor McGonagall growled.

"That's right Harry, Proffesor was in the states, getting her daughter," Ginny reminded Harry, "So she doesn't know what is going on yet."

"What is going on Miss Weasley?" The older woman looked at the red head, in front of her.

OOOOO

Severus sat on the sofa, watching his lover sort through her items, which the house elf's had brought down. He grinned when she pulled out a black nightie, "You do plan on modeling that for me later, right love?"

She blushed at his suggestion, but quickly recovered, "Sorry, can't do it, don't think it is appropiate for me to wear these type of clothes when I am about to be a mother," she pulled out a long white, grandma nightgown, and smiled, "I will be more then happy to try this on for you, love," she hurried to go to the bathroom, still unoticeably holding the black nightie, under the grandma one, so she could surprise him.

"You're no fun," He laid back against the couch, resting his head in his arms.

"What do you think, Severus?" The young woman leaned against the doorway five minutes later, grinning as he stared in 'awe' of her from where he laid. She was wearing the black nightie, he had wanted to see her in, with her hair falling freely around her still petite frame.

He grinned, as he got of the sofa, and made his way to the woman he loved, "You know, perhaps it was a waiste of your time putting that on," he lifted her up in his arms, and carried her to 'now' there bed.

"Such a shame," She giggled as he let her fall in the center of the bed, "I really do love the way the silk feels against my skin," she closed her eyes as she brushed her own fingers, up, and down her stomach.

He groaned, at watching her hands feel the smoothness of the silk against the skin, he loved feeling against his own, "You're beautiful," he removed all his clothing, then crawled over her onto the bed, "I am finding myself become jealous of the nightie, I want to be the one clinging to you, that touches you," he used wandless magic to remove the nightie.

She wrapped her arms around his neck, and smiled, "I love the way I feel, when you hold me."

He leaned down and kissed her roughly, as he entered betweem her already, ready opening, "Hermione!"

"Severus!" She bucked into him, when she felt his erection grow inside of her.

He caught her lips, with his, in another rough kiss, "I love you."

"I love you to," She held onto his shoulders, when she felt him release himself in her.

"He pulled her into his arms, after they made love, pulling the covers over the two of them, "Will you marry me, Hermione?"

She stared at the man she loved, smiling, "I-"

"SEVERUS EDWARD SNAPE!" Minerva's voice came from his fireplace, in his bedroom.

Hermione looked like she wanted to hide, at the sound of her mentor's voice.

"Minerva, now is not the time for interuptions," Severus growled from where he lied beside Hermione.

"I am coming through!" Minerva warned, seconds before going through with her warning. She quickly turned around, not expecting to see her prised student, and her co-worker together naked, 'for Merlin's sake, the sun was still out,' she thought to herseld, "I will wait for you in your living room, Severus," she left the bedroom, to his living room.

Hermione stared at the man beside her, "Want me to come with you?"

Severus shook his head, pressed a kiss to the young womans forehead, tied a robe around himself, and left the bedroom, where he found Minerva seated at his table.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THE MEANING OF THIS? SHE'S YOUR STUDENT!" Minerva stood to her feet, looking like she would very much like to hex the man.

"She is an adult, and she is carrying my child," Severus hissed.

"I should turn you in fortaking advantage, or rape," Minerva held her wand out, aiming at Severus. "Obviously she wouldn't be with you, on her own will."

Severus took a step back.

Hermione hurried out of the room in her robes, standing in between the man she loved, and her mentors wand, she looked at the older woman, "He did not rape me, Proffesor McGonagall, he would never do that to me, or anyone."

Minerva looked at the young woman, "Miss Granger, you do not know what you're talking about, and-"

Hermione took a step forward toward the older woman, "You have no idea what I do, or do not know. Did you know I was on the verge of killing myself, because of what my father did to me since he found out I was a witch. Severus saved me from myself, he cares about me without reason, after knowing everything that happened. I do know what love is, and know that he loves me, he would never bed me, unless I wanted him. Which I do," she softened as she turned to face the man she loved, "My answer is yes, by the way," she winked, before turning back to her mentor, "Albus knows about us now, and now you do. I will be here for a while, so please do not hate me, there is no other woman I respect more then you," she cried as the older woman pulled her into her embrace.

Minerva had tears in her eyes, "My dear sweet child, I am sorry, just worry about one of my prise students," she looked at Severus, then at the young girl still in her arms, "I am here for you if you need anything, child."

Herrmione smiled up at the older woman, "Thank you Proffesor," she wiped her eyes, with her sleeve.

"I will see you at dinner, I would like to introduce you to my daughter," Minerva gave the younf girl, one more hug before dissaoearing into the fireplace.

Severus hurried to the woman, and swept her in his arms smiling, "You said yes."

Hermione smiled, placing a kiss to his cheek, "Yeah, I like being closer to the bathroom, anyways," she teased.

"I thought you were anwering my proposal," He set the young witch down, and went to sit on his sofa, he stared at Hermione, confused, "You were talking about which side of the bed-"

"Severus," Hermioen interupted, as she went to him, and sat on his lap, "I was teasing, I would love to marry you," she leaned in a kissed him.

Severus smiled, "You just made me a very happy man," he leaned back against the couch, holding her in his arms.

OOOOOOO

"Come on Ron, I know you want me, I see the way you look at me," The black chess piece, taunted him.

"Shut up," Ron growled.

"Hey Ron," Harry came into the commone room, with Ginny, Neville, and Audrey, along with Luna.

Ron looked up at his friend, "Hey Harry, how was the la-" he suddenly noticed the blonde next to Ginny, and Luna.

"I'm Audrey McGonagall," Audrey watched as Ron made a move with a chess piece, causing the other piece to explode, "Wizards chess?"

"Yes," Ginny leaned in to the older girls ear, "He's obssessed with the game."

Ron put the game back in the box, he glared at his sister, "You're just jealous, because I beat you all the time."

Ginny just rolled her eyes, "Uh, huh, yeah that's it," she said sarcastically, causing the others to laugh.

"Anyways, it's nice to meet you," Audrey smiled at the red head.

"No need to lie, now, Audrey," Teased Ginny, she loved annoying her brother.

Nevilled leaned in and whispered something in his girlfriends ear, then smiled at the group, "We're going for a walk, see you at dinner," he lead his girlfriend back out of the commone room.

Harry wrapped his arm around Luna's waist, and smiled, "Let's go see Hagrid."

"Yes, sounds nice," Luna looked at Audrey, "Would you care to join us," he invite didn't sound to inviting towards the other blonde.

"It's alright, I will stay here with Ron," Audrey looked quistionally at the red head, "If that is okay with you, Ron."

Ron smiled, "Sure."

"Bye guys," Harry lead his girlfriend out of the common room, he looked at Luna once they were in the hallway, "A little jealous?"

Luna rolled her eyes at the comment, "Not in the slightest," she turned to face the-boy-who-lived, "I know we're meant to be together, and will stay together, no matter what may try to stand in our way. I like spending time with just you," she leane in, and placed a soft kiss on Harry's lips.

Harry wrapped his arms around her waist, and grinned, "Let's go see Hagrid, shall we?"

"We shall," She wrapped her arm around Harry's own waiste, as he lead her out to Hagrids hut.

OOOOOOO

"Lucky guy," Blaise leaned back against the couch in the Slytherine's common room, "Thirty-eight years old, and ends up with a seventeen year old woman, how lucky is that?"

"It's sickening if you ask me," Pansy sat in the arm chair, facing the other two boys, "Taking a mudblood, in his bed."

"You're just jealous," Draco leaned against the fireplace mantel. "She is actually hot, for a mudblood, I could see why he was attracted to her."

Pansy rolled her eyes, "I am not jealous, she could have him for-"

"I didn't say jealous of her having him, I said of him being with her," Draco smirked, at the dark haired girl.

She glared, "I can assure-"

"Yeah, we're not death, everyone hears you in the bathroom, moaning her name," Blaise covered himseld with the book he had in his hand, "I could only imagine what you're doing with your self," he shifted, as he had images of what the Slytherine girl thought of, when soaking in the bath.

"I am not a lesbian," Pansy looked at Draco, who shared the same smirk as Blaise.

"Of course not, your Bi," Draco tried not to laugh, at the other girl.

"Shut up, you two!" Pansy punched the blonde in the jaw, then did the same thing to the other guy, before walking towards the bathroom, and closing the door behind herself.

"Think of me, Pansy, it's probably the only chance I will ever get, having you, and Granger with me," Blaise fell over in laughter, when the girl screamed at him from the bathroom. He looked at the blonde, "I guess she doesn't want to share her fantasy's with me."

Draco clutched his side, trying not to laugh, "Guess not."

OOOOOO


	4. CHAPTER FOUR

OOOOOOO

**  
TWO MONTHS LATER**

"What do you think of this one?" Hermione held up a picture of some bedroom furniture, for the babies room.

Severus looked at the picture, and rolled his eyes, "Why is it I am the one looking through these bridal magazines, while you are in search of a room, for the baby?"

"I didn't tell you to pick it up, and start reading through it, now did I?" Hermione smiled at her fiacee, "If I remember correctly, it was you who decided to sit wih me," she had gone to the library to help her friends, which at this point were covering there mouths, not wanting to laugh at the argument there :Proffesor, was having with Hermione.

Luna, not phased at all by the company of the Proffesor, just leaned a little, and looked at the diffrent rings in the book, "That is a pretty ring."

Severus looked down at the Ravenclaw, had forgotten she was there, then looked at the ring she was supposedly looking at, "There are over a hundred on this page, which one are you talking about?"

Luna pointed to the parchment, which had a sketch of a ring on it, which probably had been neglected, since the Proffesor didn't seem to had remembered, "Did you draw that?"

Hermione looked at the picture, her fiancee must had drew, then at the man next to her, "It's beautiful, Severus."

"I didn't draw this," Severus looked at the Hermione, "It was here when I sat down."

"I drew it," Ginny said from where she now sat, she rolled her eyes, "I walk away for five minutes, and my seat get's stolen, by my proffesor."

Severus didn't make any plans to get out of the seat, he laughed at the situation, 'Man who would had thought, me of all people would be sitting amongst the students, looking through wedding books,' he chuckled as he let the thought circle around his mind.

Hermione took the parchment in her hand, and looked at it, "You're really good at drawing, Ginny."

"Ginny learned how to Transfigure pictures she draws, to be real," Neville said proudly, as he wrapped an arm around the red head.

Severus looked at Ginny, then at his fiancee, "We need to go see Madame Promfrey."

Hermione nodded, as she stood to her feet, she smiled at Neville, Luna, and Ginny, "I will see you after dinner."

Luna watched as her Proffesor escorted her friend out of the library, "She really liked that ring, didn't she?"

OOOOOO

"Have I ever told you, that I adore red heads?" Audrey straddled Ron's lap, as they sat on his lap.

Ron grinned, as he pulled the girls face down to kiss him, "Really," he wrapped his arms around the girls waiste.

"Yes Really," She started to pull at his sweater, as his fingers began to unbutton her blouse, "Oh, your lips are magic, Ron," she threw her head back, as the red head started kissing down her neck.

"I am a wizard," He removed her blouse, once all the buttons were unfastened, he cupped her breast with his palms, making circular motion, as he continued to work his lips, against the smoothness of her neck, "Magic is in my blood."

She unfastened his pants, and reached for his cock, pulling it out from his boxers, then moved her panties to the side, so he was able to enter her, "One of these day's we're going to have to find some place, where we could be alone, and fully un clothed," she started making circular movements aroud his erection, feeling as he moved deeper, and deeper inside her.

He held her bum with one hand, as he contined playing with her breast, biting the bra strap off her shoulder, so he was able to kiss the soft skin, "I'll keep my eye open, for a private place."

Once they were finished, they both adjusted there clothing, and smiling at one another. It wasn't a real relationship, they just simply liked to shag, both of them liked that freedom. He certainly didn't want a girlfriend, and he told her that, the first time they were together, to find out that was exactly the same thing she wanted, a friends with benefits. As long as no one knew about this arrangement, then they were able to continue doing what they did.

OOOOOO

Neville smiled, as he felt his girlfriends lips against his neck, "Ginny, what are you doing love?"

"I am kissing you," She whispered against his ear, before tugging at his lobe, "I think I am ready."

He pulled away a little, and looked at the red head, "Good to know, but I don't think I am ready," he wrapped his arm around her waist, and smiled, "But I do love you, just want to wait till we're married is all."

The red heads eyes widened, "You want to marry me?"

"I thought you knew that," He cupped her chin in his hands, as he stroked her cheek fondly, "I love you," he leaned back in and kissed her.

"I love you to," She leaned into his hand, and smiled as his lips met hers once agains.

He laid back against the grass, in front of the lake, with his girlfriend in his arms, "Your eyes sparkle like the stars," he gazed into her blue sparkling eyes.

She smiled, as she leaned back in, and kissed him, "That was the first pick up line you used on me, remember, only it came out, 'Your sparkle, stars like your eyes,' remember that?"

"Of course I do," He grinned, "I believe you spit pumkin juice in my face, as you laughed."

She blushed, burrying her face in his shoulder, "Oh, yeah, almost forgot about that part."

"I bet you did," He said sarcastically.

She giggled, as he leaned back in, and kissed her.

OOOOOO

Pansy leaned in the door way, and watched as Blaise buttoned his coat, "Where are you going?"

Blaise rolled his eyes, as he looked at her, from the mirror, "I have a date."

"With who?" Draco stood behindg Pansy, looking at his friend, "Why haven't you told me?"

Pansy rolled her eyes, "Probably some Hufflegruff, bimbo."

"Nope, it's Proffesor McGinagall's daughter, Audrey," Blaise turned to face his two friends, "She said she was spending a little time with her Gryffindor friends, and she will meet me at the bleachers after dinner."

"She's hot," Draco grinned.

"I heard she had an affair with the Headmaster at her last school," Pansy paused when she saw the two guys disgusted expressions, she rolled her eyes, "He is only thirty, he isn't old like Dumbldore, you guys. I seen a picture of him, in a playing card once."

Both boys looked a little more relieved.

"Well don't wait up for me, mom," He winked teasingly at Pansy, then patted Draco playfully on the cheek, "Going to borrow the car, dad."

Both Pansy, and Draco looked at eachother, wondering what on earth there other friend was talking about. "He did not just call me, mom, and you dad, did he?"

"He's a confusing guy," Draco rolled his eyes, then leaned down towards the girl in front of him, "Any plans?"

Pansy sighed, "Nope," she looked at the blonde, "You?"

Draco grinned, as he swooped her up in his arms, and started to his private rooms, "I do now," he shut the door behind him, "We have twenty minutes till dinner."

"Plenty of time," Pansy grinned.

OOOOOOO

"Do you want to know what the sex is?" Madame Pomfrey looked at Hermione, as she waved her wand over the young womans stomach.

Both parents answered at once, with diffrent answers.

Madame Pomfrey smiled at them both, "What is the answer?"

Severus looked at his fiancee, "If you want to know what the gender is, it's fine with me."

Hermione smiled at the older woman, "I would like to know."

Madame Pomfrey placed a hand on the younger womans stomach, "You are having..."

**A/N: I AM SORRY ABOUT THIS CHAPTER I HOPE YOU LIKE IT. PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK ABOUT IT. I WILL HAVE SOME MORE OF HARRY, AND LUNA IN THE NEXT CHAPTER. PLUS WE WILL FIND OUT WHAT HERMIONE, AND SNAPE ARE HAVING NOW...MAYBE.**


	5. CHAPTER FIVE

_**Madame Pomfrey placed a hand on the younger womans stomach, "You are having..."**_

OOOOOO

Severus wrapped his arm around Hermione's waist, as they headed to the Great Hall for dinner, he had stepped out of the room when Madame Promfrey told Hermione the sex of the the baby, but he started to not like the fact his fiancee knew something he didn't. He looked at her before entering the hall, "I decided that I want to know after all, what are we having?"

Hermione ignored the question, "So how was class today?"

"It was- wait, answer my quaetion," He removed his hand from her waiste, and took her hand as he entered the the Great Hall.

"Did Neville blow anything up?" She couldn't stand to be in the potions class, due to all the diffrent smells of the items, and potions making her stomach upset, "I feel quilty I am not there to help him with his potions."

"Hello Proffesor Snape, thanks for explaining the potion to me, it helped alot," Alexander Walton, a Ravenclaw first year smiled at the Potions Master.

"Anything that helps keep my classroom in one piece, Alexander," Severus said in a light tone, which took the young woman in his hand by surprise, he didn't smile, but also didn't look annoyed either and the small boy.

She looked back at the Ravenclaw, who now was sitting with a couple other first years, then back at Severus, "Since when do you help people, and they thank you? With a smile?"

"You are avoiding the question, that I asked abotu our child," He teased, as he helped her into the seat between his, and Tonks.

She took a drink of her pumpkin juice, and smiled, "Oh yes, that question," she leaned in, to whisper in his ear, "I decided I didn't want to know."

"So we're waiting?" He eyes the mother-to-be, then smirked, "Figures."

OOOOOOO

"So how was the date?" Draco asked, after Blaise joined him, and Pansy at the Slytherin Table.

"It went well," Blaise poured himself some pumkin juice, and grinned at the blonde.

"What did you two do," Pansy asked in an annoyed tone, "Or did you take her to a broom closet."

Blaise wrapped an arm around Pansy, and kissed her cheek, "Awe, is my little Slytherin jealouse?"

Pansy rolled her eyes, "Not in the least," she pushed Blaise off of her.

Draco laughed, "Why would our little Pansy, get jealous of you, when it is Hermione she wanted the whole time," he looked up at the Head Table, to see Proffesor Snape, and Proffesor Tonks laughing at something Hermione must had said. "Did you know that I heard one of the first year Slytherins talking about Snape, saying how funny the Proffesor had been in class."

"That's nothing, I saw him sitting with Longbottom, Lovegood, one of the Weasley's, and Hermione in the library looking through magazines," Pansy started to eat her pasta, "Kinda strange."

"He doesn't seem like the Git, he use to be, does he?" Blaise asked, looking up at the Head Table.

OOOOOOO

LATER ON THAT DAY

"I love Saturdays," Luna sat with Harry, in the bleachers of the Quidditch Field. "It's good to just relax, isn't it?"

"Well I am just glad you're feeling better," Harry kissed his girlfriends shoulder, "What did your dad say, about us getting married after I graduate?"

"Well he thinks that is a wise idea, saying that we're having a baby," She rested her head against the-boy-who-lived, shoulder, "We can't be separated once, you're graduated, and we're married," she placed her hand over her stomach, "What if Dumbledore want's to send me home, like he almost did to Hermione?" She had tears running down her face.

He never seen his girlfriend cry, and so far she's cried twice in the last month-and-a-half, he kissed the crown of her head, "If you go, I will go with you."

"I am glad Hermione remembered the spell, Madame Promfrey used on her, when she learned she was pregnant, otherwise I would be sitting in my own bedroom by now missing you," She looked into Harry's piercing green eyes, with her big blue one's;

He shook his head, "No, I would be there with you, I will not let you go through this alone," he leaned in, and kissed her lips.

**FLASHBACK**

"Luna, you look pale?" Hermione had asked, when she saw the young blonde sitting, gazing at the lake, Harry's arm wrapped around her shoulder.

Harry looked up at his friend, then brought his attention back to the blonde, "Hermione, can we please be alone, I-"

"Wait," Luna looked at her boyfriend, then at where Hermione was standing, "How did Madame Promfrey know you were pregnant?"

Hermione rubbed her stomach, as she knelt down, seeing tears in the blonde's eyes, she rested her hand on the girl shoulder, "She did a spell. You think you might be pregnant?"

Harry nodded, "Yeah, she's been sick, for the last three months, and missed her period," he blushed, when the two woman looked at him, amused. "II heard Ginny saying the Hermione was on her period, so it meant Luna was next, and then her, last year. I honestly didn't want to know, but you know how Ginny is."

"True, that was how we knew when we were starting our cycles, and how I had an idea I was pregnant, when Ginny had her, and then Luna right after," Hermione looked back at the blonde, and smiled, "Did you see Madame Promfrey?"

"I don't want her to send me home, if I was pregnant," Luna started crying against Harry's shoulder.

"I remeber the spell she used," Hermione looked around, before pulling her wand out, "Want to find out for sure?"

Haqrry whispered something in the blonde's ear, which the blonde nodded, then he looked at his friend, "Would you please, Hermione?"

Hermioen whispered the spell, as she waved her wand over the blonde's stomach, a red dot appeared, "Kuna." She wrapped her arms around the blonde's neck, and started crying, "I'm sorry, you're pregnant."

Harry watched as the two girls cried into eachothers shoulders, as he soaked in the news himself, 'I'm going to be a father?"

After what felt like hours of crying, Hermione pulled out of the embrace, "The red dot means your only three months, so by time your start to show, school will be out," she pulled a strand of the other girls blonde hair, behind her ear, and smiled lightly, "I wont say anything, okay."

"Not even to Proffesor Snape?" Harry asked.

Hermione sighed, she hardly kept anything from the man she loved. He was able to read her thoughts anyways, so she found it better to give the imformation willingly instead, not that he read her thoughts without her permission, but she still hardly kept important things from him, she looked at the couple, "Harry, I-"

Luna smiled at the girl, resting her hand over the other womans stomach, she looked at her boyfriend, "Harry, she can't keep secrets from a person who could read people's thoughts," she wrapped her arms around Hermione's neck, "It's okay if you tell him, if he asks."

Hermione gave a sigh of relief, as she stood back to her feet, "Well I will see you late, alright?"

Harry stood up to his own feet, and hugged his best friend, "Thanks Mione."

**END OF FLASHBACK**

OOOOOO

Albus sat at his desk, holding the parchment, that the ministry had sent earlier, "There is a new marraige law taking effect, all pureblood's, must marry a halfblood, or muggle born, if they wish to stay in the Magic World."

Minerva, who was sitting acroos the Headmaster, covered her mouth, "Oh dear."

"How old do they have to be, for the law to be affect them?" Madame Promfrey asked, from beside Minerva.

"Sixteen, to sixty-five," Albus answered, he looked at the two woman in his office, "We will have to do some room arrangement, for some of the students, who are to marry. They won't beable to stay in there dorms, when there husband, or wife's are in another dorm. They will have to have there own dorm, an an extra room, so when they start having children."

"Children?" Both Minerva, and Promfrey asked at once.

"Yes the must conceive a child in a year after consumating there vows, and they have five a month to consumate," Albus frowned, "If they don't consumate there marraige in a month's time, then they will be forced to try marrying another person, and if that doesn't work, there magic ability will be stripped away."

"That means Audrey," Minerva started crying into her hands, as Madame Promfrey wrapped her arms around the other woman.

"We will loose alot of the female population, once they become married, and pregnant," Albus walked around his desk, and comforted the two other woman, "We will have to be strong for Audrey, and all the children the law affects, ladies."

OOOOOO

**A/N: I THOUGHT THIS WAS A GOOD PLACE TO END THE CHAPTER, DON'T YOU? STILL WONDERING WHO IS GOING TO BE PAIRED WITH WHO. THE ONE'S WHO ARE ALREADY PAIRED WILL END UP TOGETHER, THIS IS FOR EVERYONE ELSE. THERE ARE TWO PEOPLE TO CHOOSE FROM, FOR AUDREY. DON'T KNOW IF I WANT HER TO BE WITH BLAISE, OR RON. I WAS SERIOUSLY THINKING OF MAKING PANSY. **

**AUDREY IS HALF BLOOD, BECAUSE MINERVA'S COMATOSED HUSBAND IS MUGGLE A MUGGLE. MINERVA KEPT HER MUGGLE HUSBAND A SECRET FOR ALL THESE YEARS, BECAUSE SHE DIDN'T WANT ANYONE TO HURT HER FAMILY. I WILL DO A LITTLE FICTION, DEALING WITH THE WAY THE TWO MET, SO PLEAS STAY TUNED TO SEE WHEN IT IS OUT. MOST LIKELY IT WILL BE A ONE SHOT. START WITH HER VISITING HER HUSBANDS BED SIDE WHILE HE IS IN THE HOSPITAL, AND SHE WILL RECALL ON HER LIFE, FROM WHEN THEY FIRST MET, TO THERE FIRST CHILD, ALL THE WAY TO THERE LAST.**

**iT WILL BE CALLED MOST LIKE, 'A WOMAN NAME MINERVA'. I WILL ALSO MAKE UP A MADEN LAST NAME FOR HER. EVEN THOUGH I KNOW THE NAME SHE USES IN THE MOVIE AND BOOK REALLY ARE HER MAIDEN NAMES, BUT I WILL MAKE IT A DIFFRENT MAIDEN NAME FOR HER. **

**HOPE YOU LIKED THIS STORY! READ AND REVIEW!  
**


End file.
